Legion of Superheroes
by Jazzygirl666
Summary: Basically the Legion of Superheroes but with my oc in it lol please R&R my oc is great!
1. Chapter 1

Man Of Tomorrow

A small light that changed into a round pod appeared on a small road, about ten minutes away from the carnival. As the door opened four people stepped out. Well the first one actually fell out.

"Watch your step Crystal" a large boy wearing a blue suit with black spiky hair coming out of the top on his head warned a small pink haired female, who has her face now buried in the dirt. "thank you" she replied as her voice was muffled. She flipped back onto her long white boots, her blue eyes taking a glance around.

"Wow! This place is so weird and small and weird, I mean look at it isn't it weird?" She asked very fast, which lead to her team mates to stare at her blankly for a moment before they looked around themselves. Bouncing boy's eyes lead him to a sign that said where they were.

"Smallville? Brainy did you plug in the right coordinates?" the boy asked his green robot team mate.

"I have a twelfth level intelligence Bouncing Boy, I don't make mistakes" the green one replied.

"Its so weird…" Crystal kept repeating at every little thing she laid her eyes on. "But I thought Superman lived in Metropolis" Bouncing boy said sounding confused.

"Wow! Look at that over there!" Crystal shouted pointing at the carnival. "I want it!!!" She shouted again charging over to it.

"I don't think it was very wise to bring her here Brainy…" A blonde female said sighing at her team mate. "That may be right, but imagine what it would have been like if we left her back home, Now, Bouncing Boy, we're here for a reason" Brainy stated while taking off after his hyper team mate. Bouncing boy looked at the blonde female who only shrugged as they followed Brainy.

"Step right up! Come on win a prize!" a man shouted out to people. Crystal came over to investigate. "Hey girl, nice costume" a boy laughed clearly making fun of her.

"**You think that's funny punk! I'll show you funny!" **She raised her fists to the boy, then pulled a pole off one of the carnival tents. The boy freaked out and ran away screaming.

"**Yeah that's right! You'd better run, or I will shove this pole so far down your throat people will mistaken you for a pogo stick!**" she shouted, "oooh I love pogo sticks haha" she laughed then turned to see some jocks making fun of a black haired boy. As they laughed and began to walk off, they stopped as they heard something. "Something's not right" the boy said to himself. Crystal focused her eyes to see that one of the bolts snapped off of the Ferris wheel.

"oooh the Ferris Wheel is falling down" she sang in the tune of London bridge is falling down. The black haired boy then sped past her at an amazing speed. "…he's fast haha!" she then gasped. "That's him!" and charged back to her team mates.

"Can you believe it? Food! On a stick" Bouncing boy said and took a bite out of a corndog "Mmmm, primitive, but Delicious!" he explained as the blonde put a hand to her temple.

"No-one seems to be alarmed by our presence, they think we're performers." She smiled as Crystal ran up to them. "There you are Crystal, where have you been?" Brainy asked seeming like he was glad they found her.

"Well I was there than he was there then I shouted then he ran then I said something about pogo sticks, then I remembered a time where pogo sticks saved a fish once then the big round spinney thing went funny then someone ran past me very fast then…."

"Erm, Crystal that's okay, I don't think we need to hear the rest of that story…" Bouncing boy said but then was interrupted by Brainy. "Wait! You said he ran past you fast, how fast?"

"like very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very…"

"That must be Superman" Saturn girl interrupted as they all looked over to the Ferris wheel. "Are you sure?…cos I don't see a cape" Bouncing boy said as they all rushed over to Superman's aid. "Need a hand?" Bouncing boy asked him.

"Nope, cos he already has two hahaha" Crystal joked which made Bouncing boy sigh.

"A hand...? Er erm, no. Everything's fine here." Superman gave a nervous smile. "Uh huh…sure it is" Crystal smirked.

Then the Ferris Wheels side collapsed, and Clark sped over and caught it. "Wow! Did you see that!" Crystal said jumping up and down on the spot. "It really is you" Bouncing boy stated as Brainy and Saturn girl came over.

"I'm Saturn girl, this is Brainiac 5 and Crystal, we can help" she said smiling.

"Seriously, I don't need any…" and he stopped as the Ferris wheel lifted off his hands "help." He finished and looked behind him in shock then backed away.

Bouncing Boy had become a large ball and supported the weight of the wheel

"The first time I saw him do that... I did the same." Saturn girl smiled at the male who was clealry shocked.

"Who are you people?" he asked still shocked "I'm Bouncing Boy, it's a real honour to meet you." he smiled

"Er... I'm Clark... uh oh" he stated looking at the crowd who were all staring at them. "Who are they eye balling?" Crystal snapped folding her arms. "I'll handle this" Saturn girl responded and walked closer to the crowd, she put both her hands to her temples and thought '_you will forget, what you've seen here'_ she smiled and walked back to the four others.

"How did you do that?" asked Clark who was confused and shocked still. "I'll explain later, right now, those people need our help." She replied pointing at the Ferris wheels Passengers as it began to break at the top.

"Race ya up there Clarky, hahaha" Crystal laughed as she and Superman jumped to the top and both used their super strength to fix the Ferris wheel. "Super strength, just like in the history files." Brainy said as he hovered in mid-air.

"Hey what about me? I helped to" Crystal pouted which seemed to be ignored. "Oh... yeah, I was just...? You're floating!" he said shocked "Flight ring... one of my inventions." He responded. "Isn't he cool" Crystal smiled then realised what she said out loud. "I mean IT! isn't It! Cool hehe"

"If you three are done impressing one and other, I think we're done here." Saturn girl said and flew off to the floor as the three looked at each other.

Outside of the fair all five stood. "I don't know who you are... or what you are, but thanks. Whatever you do... could you not tell anyone about this?" he asked them in a uncertain tone. "Its okay, we know all about you" Brainy smiled at him.

"Yeah that didn't sound good on our behalf" Crystal stated which good a frown from Brainy. "Yeah your Super…"

"Super! With all your powers" Brainy butted in. Crystal giggled at this, while Clark was now very unsure. " I'm…gonna go now" he said starting to head off but is stopped by Saturn girl "This is probably gonna sound crazy, but we need you to come to the future with us."

"Yeah, so ALL ABOARD THE CRAZY…um pod! Thing" Crystal shouted unsure what it was they travelled in. "The Future? Your right that does sound crazy" Clark smiled taking Saturn girl's hand off of his shoulder.

"You're the only one that can help us." Brainy said sounding desperate "I... Think you have the wrong guy." and off he sped.

"CLARK WAIT!" Brainy yelled but Saturn girl stopped him "Brainiac 5 stop, he knows we're right…lets just give him some time" She stated. Clark had ran to his home and walked in the door when his mum yelled "CLARK, YOUR FRIENDS FROM THE FAIR ARE HERE!" he stopped then looked in the kitchen to see the four sitting at his kitchen table. "Oh no" he put his hand to his head as he saw them.

"Hey Clark! Pie?" Bouncing boy asked holding up a piece of pie. " How did you get…never mind ok even if you are form the future, and I'm not saying that you are... why me?" he asked them.

"We belong to the legion of Superheroes; we want you to join us." Brainy smiled at him. "And…that's it in a nut shell" Crystal giggled staring at a fork. Clark laughed "Clark Kent a Superhero right"

"Why not, super strength, super hearing, heat vision, you can fly." Bouncing Boy listed counting them down on his fingers, "First off how did you know about that stuff? And second I can't fly" Clark stated. "We know this is a lot to take in, but you've got to believe us." Saturn girl urged.

"Wait, he doesn't believe us? Is he calling me a liar!! Do I have to insert this sharp pointy thing somewhere he won't find comfortable?" Crystal shouted but is calmed down by Saturn girl.

"I can't help you, I'm sorry. You guys better go before you get into trouble." He said not looking at them. "Don't you want to know more about your powers... come with us and you won't have to hide them anymore." Saturn girl explained.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't just leave... What about my job?" Clark asked

"They won't even notice you're gone." Brainy smiled in answer. "What do you mean?" Clark asked looking confused. "Come help us and we can return you to the exact moment you left." Brainy replied which surprised Clark. "You can do that?" he asked.

"Bouncing boy lifted up the lid of the cooking, and took a big whiff. "Just in time for Chicken and Dumplings"

"CLARK! DO YOUR FRIENDS WANT TO STAY FOR SUPPER?" His mum shouted down to him. "oooooh that sounds like fun!" Crystal smiled excitedly. "Haven't you ever wondered what the future holds for you? Now's you're chance to find out." Saturn girl smiled at him.

Clark took a moment to think and then smiled. "I'M GOING TO THE FUTURE MA! BE BACK IN A FEW MINUTES!" he yelled up to his mum who shouted back "TAKE A SWEATER!"

Brainy typed on his arm and the Time pod reappeared. "Does this mean we're not staying?" Crystal asked, as Bouncing boy picked her up under his arm and walked in the pod with everyone else. "I take that as a no…"

The door closed and they disappeared in a flash of light. His mum poked her head into the kitchen "Future?"

The legion Head quarters was being decorated by Phantom girl and Triplicate girl for Clark's arrival, Triplicate girl spilt into three and hung up a banner.

"Walla!" the three smiled as the banner showed the words 'Welcome Superman'

"Good job triplicate girl." Phantom girl praised smiling up at them.

"If you ask me, digging up some old hero from the past, makes us look desperate." Lightning lad stated folding his arms "Maybe that's because we are desperate." She replied rolling her eyes "Lightning lad, this is the fatal five we're talking about, even the science police are afraid of them, we need all the help we can get."

"You tell him Phantom girl." The three triplicates stated in unison as a light shone behind Lightning lad. "Its him!" Phantom girl shouted for joy, as she and triplicate girl shot passed lightning lad.

the light shone brighter and the pod appeared and opened, Crystal jumped out "Honey I'm home! And we brought a frieeeend" she sang pointing to the pod as Saturn girl, Brainiac 5, Bouncing Boy all got out. Excitement was written all over Phantom girls and Triplicate girls faces. Until Clark got out. Their faces dropped.

"Is that... Superman?" she asked and Brainy went to comment but Lightning lad cut him off "Haha, Superman? More like super geek." he put his arm around Brainy "Brainy you've out-done yourself this time. You really think this guy is going to help" He mocked while Crystal pushed his arm off of Brainy. "Put a sock in it sparky"

"I know what I'm doing, just give him a chance." Brainy defended.

"Hi, I'm Clark." He smiled holding out his hand "cool place."

"oh, thanks" Lightning lad shook his hand. "Ok lets see if he can keep up"

On the way to the weights room. Clark began talking to Saturn girl. "So er have those two got something going on?" he asked pointing to Crystal and Brainy who were talking. Saturn girl chuckled, "Its quite obvious isn't it, but apparently not to Brainy, he doesn't even notice that she has a crush on him"

"Just out of curiosity what is Crystal? Is she from….earth?" Clark asked. "No she is not. But her race is now extinct. So she claims she is now a human. But we all know she enjoys being what she is" Saturn girl smiled. "Ah I understand."

They enter the weights room "Okay Clark, all you gotta do is stand under the big heavy round thing" Crystal smiled. Clark goes and stands under it.

"They use these things to compress Tyrillium, hardest substance in the galaxy... let me know if it gets too heavy." Lightning lad smirked as he let the first set of weights down.

"Don't hold your breath" Clark said sounding pretty confident. "We're just getting started." Lightning lad said as he raised the weight level making Clark find it harder to keep it up then finally he pushed it to the max and Clark was straining himself to keep it up "oh... he's losing it!" he called

"COME ON CLARKY, DON'T GIVE UP!" Bouncing Boy yelled, "Yeah Clarky KEEP IT UP! Wait is his name Clark or Clarky?" Crystal asked confused. "Clark"

"Got it, YOU CAN DO IT CLARKY!" She shouted again which put smirks on her team mates faces.

Clark couldn't take it anymore and ran out from beneath it before it crushed him and Lightning lad jumped over his panel. "This... is your superman?" he mocked

"I have no idea who this superman you all keep talking about is... but it's not me ok? You don't want my help, then fine." He explained and sped off. "So... he's no superman big deal." He said to the others who all stared at him.

"You can be a real jerk sometimes Lightning lad" Crystal spat at him and ran off after Clark. "In your effort to test him Lightning lad... did you bother to check the scale?" Brainy asked and Bouncing Boy walked over "Is that how much he lifted?" he asked shocked "How much?" Lightning lad asked the two.

"3000 tons... approximately." Brainy replied. "Oh... really?" he asked sounding shocked himself. "I'll go find him, Crystal probably has." Saturn girl said as she walked off.

Clark had sped around New Metropolis

"I'm definitely not in Smallville anymore." He said to himself and ran, he found himself at a museum for Superman.

He walked inside and looked around, then suddenly an upside down head dangled in front of him, "I thought I might find you here" Crystal giggled which shocked Clark. "Oh…its you" he said holding his chest with one hand. "hehe things have changed a lot huh?" She asked him as she jumped down right side up.

"You got that right" he agreed with her, taking a seat on a bench. Crystal joined him. "You shouldn't let Lightning lad get to you, if he says things that annoy you just ignore him, everyone else does" She smiled, which earned one back.

"But we really need you help Clark" She said sounding more serious. "Against…those fatal five guys right?" Clark asked and Crystal nodded. "it's a lot to handle I know" Saturn girl said walking up behind them.

"So I really can fly" Clark said looking up at the Superman outfit. "Cool isn't it?" she asked and sat down next to the two "I'm sorry we brought you here... it's not your fight. We'll take you back. we can even erase your memory, you'll forget all about this." She offered which made Crystal pout.

"So these Fatal Five guys are pretty bad huh?" he asked Saturn girl. "The worst. The giant Validus, probably as strong as you." she said. "pfft yeah right" Crystal scoffed.

"Mano, he can destroy with a touch, Tharok, as smart as Brainiac 5 and armed to the teeth."

"LIES ALL LIES!!! No one is smarter than Brainiac 5!" Crystal defended. Clark put his hand on her head. "The persuader... his atomic axe can cut through anything."

"Which is really disturbing really" Crystal said sounding grossed out. "And the Emerald Empress their leader. her Emerald eye of Ekron is the source of her power and the tool for her cruelty, It took the entire legion to put them in jail... they've escaped and now they're coming back...for us." She explained.

"What about the police or the army can't they help?" he asked "Er hello, that's who they have escaped from genius try and keep up hehe" Crystal giggled.

"Not against criminals like these, we're on our own... and they know It." Saturn girl answered Clark's question. The both Saturn girls and Crystal's ring beeped. Then a holographic image of Lightning lad appeared

"Saturn girl Crystal, get back to the base now! They're coming." He explained and the rings went back to normal. "Whoo! We can finally go and kick some butt!" Crystal jumped for joy and sped back to the lair.

"You should stay here." Saturn girl said getting up to leave

"Ma and Pa always say never turn your back on a friend in need, you brought me here for a reason, I'm coming with you." he stated getting up too.

"I'M HEEEEEERE!!!" Crystal shouted charging to everyone inside of the base. And crashing into Brainy sending them both flying. "Crystal…we have talked about this" he said as Crystal was on top of him. She blushed insanely and giggled nervously while getting off of him. "Sowwi hehe"

"I've sent a code red to ever legionnaire." Phantom girl stated at the computer with everyone around her. "And?" Asked Lightning lad "Shrinking violets under cover..." said the white triplicate "Colossal Boy is still on Brall." Said the orange one

"What about Cosmic Boy?" he asked them. "At the outpost, he'd never make it in time." Saturn girl said walking in.

"We're it sparky." The purple one stated. "Aww come on don't be so negative here! We can beat them….right?" Crystal asked nervously.

"What can I do?" asked Clark as Brainy talked to Crystal who was slowly freaking out.

"If your smart you'll go back home." Lightning lad replied walking up to Clark.

"I'm here, I wanna help. I have superpowers." He responded trying to persuade him

"You've never used them."

"I have used them!"

"Not like this you haven't."

"OK GUYS! Seriously having a mental break down here! Can do without the yelling and non cooperating ness" Crystal shouted rubbing her temples.

Outside the base a large explosion was heard, through the smoke appeared the Fatal five. The Emerald Emperess snickered at the sight of only ten Heroes.

"This is it? I would've expected a bigger turnout from the legion of superheros." She taunted getting the five ready to battle.

"There's five of them and ten of us nooo problem, right Clark?" Bouncing boy asked as he put his shades over his eyes, Clark merely responded by speeding off "...uh we may have a problem."

"Hmm seems you're a little short handed this time" She said looking at the pitful number of heroes. "Bring it on Green Queen, We put you away once, We'll do it again" Lightning lad shouted at her.

Crystal was a bit shaky, but put her hands together, and her what looks like cat ears and tail popped out. Her eyes changed from blue to purple cat eyes.

"Take 'em down boys." She commanded and they charged at the legion. "What ever you do don't look directly in that eye!" Saturn girl warned and they flew off into battle.

Phantom girl phased through the persuader and pulled him to the floor

Triplicate girl span her other selves round and launched them at him which he countered back smacking them away with his axe. They were forced together when Validus squished them with his hands, and they crashed to the ground.

Then he went after Bouncing Boy who was bouncing off of him until he was hit by his Laser and hypnotised by the Eye. "Your mind is mine." The Emerald Empress said.

"Hey lady! Chew on this!" Crystal shouted launching an Ice rock at her, but she missed and was hit by Persuader's axe. Phantom Girl charged at him and was hit too, straight into the eye. And was hypnotised. Brainiac 5 was fighting Mano and lunged his long arm at him. But Mano grabbed it and swung him around straight at the eye, and was hypnotised.

"No! Brainy!" Crystal cried, but then found herself cornered by Mano and Persuader. She gave a nervous giggle and ran inbetween their legs. Not noticing, she ran straight into the eye and was hypnotised.

Lightning lad tried his hardest to fend Validus off but Empress aimed for him, he flew down and then was shot by Tharok and fell, Saturn girl was dropped on the other side of him.

"Where's Superman when you need him?' he asked

Clark had took the costume from the Museum "Up up, and away!" he shouted as he flew up and crashed into a pipe "ow! gotta work on that." He said then flew off.

Empress was trying to hypnotise Lightning lad "It's kind of sad really, watching you struggle like this... you're just going to end up like the rest of them." she sneered

"No... I won't." He struggled then was made to open his eyes and was hypnotised. Saturn girl awoke and Brain blasted her making her cry out in pain.

"Strong mind, but your body is weak, and when that goes, it's lights out!" she said as the Eye lit up and blasted her

Clark crashed into the floor and came out of the smoke coughing "Let them go Empress." He ordered bravely

"Love the cape... very 21st Century." She chuckled "Last chance." He said sounding forceful.

"You're braver than you look, but I'm afraid you're too late... teach him some manners guys." She ordered. Tharok shot him but it bounced off, Persuader then smacked him into the floor, but he punched his way back up, Mano picked him up then blasted him to the floor again.

Validus stomped on him with with his foot. Mano covered Clark's mouth as the eye shot a green beam down to hypnotise him,

As he struggled Saturn girl woke and broadcasted a mind wave '_look at Clark, if he's not going to give up, we can't either you have to fight it!'_ they all woke up,

"Why are we sleeping on the ground?" Crystal asked confused. Clark tried his hardest to keep his eyes closed "Now play nice and look into the eye." She commanded.

"If that's... what you really want." He struggled and opened his eyes letting out his laser vision which shot the eye which became stronger and shot them all.

When the dust cleared he was stood there with his eyes shining red and the five were on the floor

"Hey, they're getting back up!" Brainy called out to everyone who were still on the floor. "Then lets put 'em down for good." Lightning lad shouted as his eyes shone and his scar lit up.

"Its payback time!" Crystal giggled as she shot up to fight. Brainy went up against Tharok and he blocked the first attack.

then Brainy transformed into his Coluan form and guns emitted from his shoulders and arms. Tharok starts running away from being blasted by Brainy.

"Go get him Brainy!" Crystal cheered, then went to help the others.

Lightning lad turned around to see Clark fighting off the green ray from Empress's eye, but he was blasted down to the floor "Hit her with your freezing breath." Lightning lap shouted to him. "My what?" he asked. "Think cold and blow." He replied.

Superman took a deep breath, and blew ice at Emerald empress, freezing her and her eye. He then landed and caught them both. Mano and Validus were the first to be put in front of him, then the Persuader was carried there by the three triplicates then Brainy carried Tharok over and dropped him to the floor. Just when they thought the won, Empress closed her eyes and teleported them away.

"Hey...where'd they go?" Clark asked shocked and looking around.

"Teleported, they could be anywhere in the galaxy at this point... but I think they got the message." Brainy replied smiling.

Back inside the lair. The heroes stood around. "I knew he could do it." Lightning lad announced while everyone surrounded him "ok... maybe not at first." He corrected himself.

"Do you guys always have this much fun?" Clark asked smiling "Pretty much." Phantom girl replied in the same tone. "I guess we'll take you home now." Brainy sighed. "What? Right now! But you just got here, well not JUST got here I mean its been a good couple of hours but you know what I…" Crystal's mouth was covered by Superman.

"Wait a minute you said you can take me back to the same moment I left right?" he asked and Brainy nodded "you know I didn't get a chance to see new Metropolis." He smirked.

"And you didn't really get a chance to try out all your powers." Saturn girl smiled and Brainy turned smiling too. "Maybe I should stay a little while longer." Clark said to everyone. "WHOO HOO!" Crystal cheered.

"Well, as long as you're here, you'll be needing these." Brainy said and showed him a belt and ring. Clark clipped the belt on and put the ring one his finger.

"Aright Clark!" Phantom girl cheered "Yeah!" shouted the three triplicates "Way to go Clark." Bouncing Boy added.

"You know, Clark just doesn't cut it as a superhero name... if you're gonna be on the team you're gonna need a new handle, just like the rest of us" Lightning lad smirked at Superman.

"I already have one." He replied "You do?" lightning lad asked

"Superman." Clark answered which everyone smiled at.

Outside the team were flying in the air, Superman then fell out of the sky, but came back up again next to Brainy.

"Turbelence" he explained to Brainy. "Try it like this" Brainy suggested and demonstrated a method of flying. Superman tried it. "Hey I like it!" He cheered and flew in front of everyone.

"Dude, that's my spot" Lightning yelled out at him. "No its not, Yours is on your forehead hahaha" Crystal joked.

**End of chapter one**


	2. Chapter 2

Timberwolf

On a distant planet from earth the forests were filled with darkness as an older man wandered through them with a tracking device in his hand, in search of something, to his left and right were robots to keep him safe. The Robots advanced on the bushes as they heard something, but he put his hand up to stop them.

"Show yourself!" he ordered and a rustle was heard then a growl, a wolf like creature sped out of bushes and towards the man. Not knowing where the beast was, the creature took the robots down with just tearing through them with sharp claws.

The man ran off into the forest to escape the beast, as he ran past a cliff the wolf creature was on top it, it howled at the three moons then jumped down after him.

In the middle of space, a large glorphax was floating near a asteroid.

"Those are ships inside that thing!" Superman stated as he and Lightning lad flew over to the beast.

"Yeah... a glorphax will eat anything." Lightning lad replied "Anything I need to…"

"Watch and learn Superman, watch and learn." Lightning lad smirked as he interrupted and flew off towards the monster. He charged up an attack then fired it at the monster, only to have it bounce back and miss them both by just an inch.

"That... worked well." Superman commented on his pitiful attempt.

"Haven't you two gotten rid of that thing yet?" Saturn girl asked from the ship "We've got it right where we want it Saturn girl." Lightning lad replied as a tentacle wrapped around him and pulled him out of sight on the screen from the ship, she put her head in her hand, suddenly the alarm went off in the ship.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!!" Crystal shouted afraid she might get the blame. "What's going on?" Bouncing Boy asked

"We're receiving a transmission on the Emergency channel. Look" Brainy explained as he pushed a button on the control panel. On the screen the elderly man appeared.

"Legion of Superheroes, this is Mar Lando of Rhall; your immediate assistance is needed." He explained as a crash was heard "please." He pleaded then the screen fuzzed out.

Outside Lightning lad was being pulled around by the tentacle

"Forget globby and get back inside, we have a mission." Saturn girl informed them from the ship as Lightning lad fired an electrical beam at the tentacle and Superman pulled it off him.

"What about this Mission? We can't just leave this thing out here." Superman replied. As Lightning lad flew off back to the ship he turned and watched Superman tie the tentacles together and spin the creature round before he launched it further into space. He then flew to the ship

"You could have just done that in the first place you know." Lightning lad said as he flew by.

"I was watching and learning." Superman joked earning a glare from Lightning lad.

Inside the ship, Crystal was walking while looking at her hands as she kept mutating them. She giggled at this, and had to stop when Brainy's long neck was stretched from one side of the room to the other blocking her path. "Coooool" she laughed.

She noticed that Brainy stretched his neck to go behind Bouncing boy. "Can I help you?" Bouncing Boy asked annoyed by his presence. "You're flying without the auto compensators. I specifically designed that sub-system to assist you." he explained and stretched his arm over.

"No offence Brainiac 5, but when I fly a ship I actually want to fly it, not baby-sit a console." He snapped while Brainy tried to push a button "hey what are you doing?" Bouncing boy asked and tried to push his arm away, causing Brainy to hit the wrong button. "Uh oh"

The ship then started to shake causing everyone to fall over, Lightning lad caught Saturn Girl, while Brainy, Bouncing boy, and Crystal all tumbled into the wall. "Ow…" Crystal cried rubbing her head. The ship then moved again, causing them all except for Lightning lad to tumble over on one another.

Crystal giggled as she landed on her back which was on top of brainy. "That was fun, lets do it again"

"Lets not" Brainy replied stretching his head to look at her. She blushed and smiled at him. Then got up quickly. "Bet that was the most highlighted moment of your crushing life" Lightning lad teased which earned a punch in the stomach by Crystal.

She then ran over to the controls, "I wanna do that again!" she cheered again and was about you press a button before Lightning lad picked her up and carried her away from the controls. "kill joy…"

"That felt like we hit something" Saturn girl said getting up. "Technically we did, the Planet Rhall. We've just entered the atmosphere" Brainy replied as the ship started beeping, Bouncing Boy rushed over to the control panel.

"Stabilizers offline, atmospheric thrusters at 20, this is gonna be a rough one." He said urgently as the ship crashed into a rock then made a crash landing into the ground.

Once they crashed everyone stood outside of the ship. "It could be worse." Superman said looking at the ship which was half way in the ground. "How? We're grounded." Bouncing Boy asked "Well, we could've disintegrated upon re-entry." Brainy answered. "Hate to spoil your feel good moment, we this is a rescue mission remember?" Lightning lad reminded them. Crystal walked over limping. "Are you alright?" Superman asked her.

"Took a bad landing on my leg hehe, it hurts to walk on" she smiled in reply, trying to show that it doesn't bother her when in reality it does. Brainy walked up to her and had a look at it. After many looks he rubbed it. "Your gonna be fine, its nothing serious. Just a mild sprain I would say" he explained.

Lightning lad took off as the others followed. Saturn girl then sensed voices. she stopped and looked toward the forest then turned around looking a bit nervous and flew off.

"My ex-ray vision is picking up lots of stuff moving around down there but nothing remotely human." Superman alerted as he scanned the area below. "Rhall is known for it's abundance of wildlife, most you would classify as, unfriendly. Aside from Dr Lando's research station little else is here." Brainy explained.

"What about you Saturn girl, sensing anything?" Superman asked her. "Everything... and nothing, there's just too much noise, but back at the ship I'm pretty sure something was watching us." She answered looking back "Ok now you're creeping me out." Bouncing Boy commented.

Crystal brought out her cat ears and tail, after a few moments of sensing. She started to growl slightly. "You okay back there Crystal?" Lightning lad asked her. "There is something about this place…it makes anger grow inside of you" she replied still growling. "Maybe you should put away your ears and tail for now" Brainy suggested. "We don't want you feeling any discomfort"

Crystal just stared at him for a bit, then did what he said. "My antennas still pick it up slightly, but not as bad as the animal ears" she commented.

"Bingo." Superman shouted while everyone gave him a strange look "that means I found it." he informed them and pointed down. So they all followed him and ended up at a large building type thing.

"It seems pretty quiet." Lightning lad stated, as they looked around bright light shone. "Bright! Very Bright!" Crystal cried covering her eyes.

"Don't be deceived, these woods are more dangerous than you can possibly imagine." the elderly man explained walking towards them.

"Dr Lando I presume?" Brainiac 5 asked as he shook his hand. "Yes, yes. Come inside quickly. It may be safe for the legion, but an old man like me doesn't stand a chance out here." He stated and walked back inside while they followed.

"My repair facilities are at your disposal, I only ask one thing in return." He stated

"Of course, we can take you anywhere you need to go." Superman smiled at him.

"Oh I can't leave Rhall, my work is here, that's why I called for help, what I need is for you to make it safe." He explained to them. "Safe... From what?" Saturn girl asked

"A creature... out there, this creature it's destroyed everything dear to me; my research, my team... my son." He said forlornly and shown them a picture of him "that's Brin, remarkable young man. Takes after his father, don't you think? He had so much potential, but now I want it caught, and I want it brought back to Me." he explained.

"Don't worry, we'll find your creature." Superman assured him.

"And I'll make sure it will never harm anyone again." Lightning lad smiled but Saturn girl looked uncertainly at the man.

In the hanger Bouncing Boy and Brainy worked on the ship, Crystal had to stay because of her leg. "Not fair…I wanted to look around" Crystal whined.

"Crystal, if you go out and fight that thing you might end up losing your leg" Bouncing boy told her, which made her frown and pout.

"You can't substitute a plasma conduit for an injector port Bouncing Boy; it's not in the schematics." Brainy stated as he unscrewed one of the screws in a panel on the ship.

"Brainy, it's called improvising, you should try it sometime." He replied smirking up at him. Brainy just looked at him blankly. "A twelfth level intellect has no need for improvisation." He responded

"Fine, if you're so smart... fix it yourself." Bouncing Boy snapped and walked off as Brainy unscrewed another screw. "Where are you going?" he asked looking at him.

"Anywhere you're not." He replied heading out the door.

"Dr Lando asked us to confine ourselves to the hanger, he insisted!" brainy exclaimed

"So I'm improvising!" he yelled back and walked off as the doors closed

"Was it something I said?" he asked looking at Crystal who only shrugged.

In the deep forest Saturn girl Lightning lad and Superman were looking for the creature

"You're awfully quiet Saturn girl, not scared are ya?" Lightning lad asked smirking back at her while she quickly snapped back "I'm fine!"

They both look back at her while she sighed, "Sorry, its just this place. You remember when I said I couldn't sense anything? well, that's not exactly true... I keep getting an impression, sounds really, It's as if hundreds of life forms are calling out for help." she explained 'something's going on here, something bad"

They both took a moment to think. They then heard a sound like electricity,

"Hey check it out." Lightning lad said and picked up a robot part "robot parts... wonder if our creature did this." He wondered while Superman heard something.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out." Superman replied as tons of robots surrounded them

"Not scared are you?" Saturn girl asked as Lightning lad shot one. Superman punched a few as Lightning lad fired at more but it bounced off and they swung for him but missed and cut through a tree, only to have it fall down on top of them.

Saturn girl was surrounded completely, they jumped at her but stopped in mid air as her eyes shone they were blasted away. She fell to the floor unconscious. As more advanced on her, a howl was heard and the creature jumped from an unknown place and destroyed two of the robots then roared at the others making them back off. As the other two flew towards her Lightning lad arrived first to find her gone.

"Saturn girl!" Superman called out as he caught up to Lightning Lad "She's gone." He replied to him.

Back in the building Bouncing Boy was walking through the lots of halls when he was suddenly stopped by a load of machines, "Restricted area." One of them spoke

"No problem I was just leaving." He replied then tried walking past them but was stopped again. "Restricted area, restricted area, restricted area, restricted area." They spoke and raised their weapons, his eyes widened and he bounced away as they all followed him.

Saturn girl awoke in a cave somewhere to find herself in front of a fire "No more thought blasts." She mumbled to herself. She looked around, then the wolf creature walked up to her growling.

"Get away." She panicked and kicked it across the face and it growled even more and advanced on her

"Stay back! I have powers, and I will use them." she threatened and made a dash for the exit of the cave but it blocked her off knocking her to the floor "ok, I'm not leaving." She said holding up her hands in a defensive position

"Just don't eat me." She cried fearfully, as he picked her up in his mouth by her collar and dropped her by the fire.

"Nice place you have here" she complimented as it sat down on the other side of the fire.

"Who, built this fire?" she asked "was it you?" she asked again and it walked over to her and tried to draw something in the soil

"Are you trying to tell me something?" she asked while it growled as if it was saying yes then carried on drawing.

He messed up and wiped it off then held its head in annoyance "if you'll let me read your mind I can... wait, why do I need permission, it's a monster." She wondered and put her hand to its head and read its mind,

flashes of Dr Lando and an experimenting table came into view and him being transformed into that monster. It jumped back roaring in what seemed to be pain but more anger "what have they done to you?" she asked as it howled.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!" Lightning lad yelled and fired at it as he and superman entered the cave.

"No! It's not what you thin…!" but she was cut off as he fired at the beast when it had moved in front of her to protect her and was knocked into her and against the wall knocking her out cold.

The creature moved over her checking if she was ok but was then pulled away by Superman and launched into the roof as Lightning lad checked Saturn girl

"She's just knocked out, you on the other hand WON'T BE SO LUCKY!" he yelled and charged up his attack then fired at it as it shielded it's face Superman went to hit it with a spiked rock but it grabbed the end and smashed it to the floor then launched the other end at Lightning lad pinning him to the floor.

Then it picked the rock up and went to punch him twice but missed and Superman picked it up and it grabbed Lightning lads chest scratching him, as it landed on top of Superman it jumped back as Lightning lad shot at it and got Superman instead "ooh, sorry about that." He apologised as Superman gave him a frowned annoyed look.

Then the wolf jumped at him from behind but he ducked and it jumped for Superman then was punched back to Lightning Lad who grabbed it and shocked it as it howled in pain. I

t fell to the floor and tried to stand up but fell as Lightning lad was about to finish it off Superman stopped him "I think you got him." He said holding Lightning lads arm back who pulled out of his grasp and looked over the unconscious beast.

Back in the hanger Brainy was still working on the ship, Crystal was supposed to be helping, but she didn't know what in the galaxy she was doing. So she borrowed one of Bouncing boy's tools and was fascinated by it. "I'm not worried." He randomly came out with. Crystal looked at him. "There's no reason to worry"

"You know if your 'not worried' why do you keep going on about it? Just go look for him" Crystal said watching him fly to the door. "And even if there were, Bouncing Boy can take care of himself." He said to himself then saw Bouncing Boy at the door tied up in blue ropes and held down by robots.

"Little help here?" he asked "Hold still!" He instructed then extended all his fingers to each of the robots and shocked them all blowing them up and releasing Bouncing Boy.

He ran over to him and held out his hand to help him up "Nice save there." Bouncing boy smiled taking it. "Thank you, I improvised." Brainy replied smiling, as he pulled him up.

Crystal came out, "What happened what's going on? What?"

"Got myself in a little jam, but its fine now" Bouncing boy replied. "Aw man, I missed some action" she pouted folding her arms. While Brainy put a hand on her head.

Then growling and screeching was heard. The three looked at each other and flew to where the noises were heard. They stopped at a room, with a bunch of cages with paws and claws coming out of them.

"Don't leave the hanger huh? I can see why?" Bouncing Boy said looking at Brainy. "I assume we'll be snooping" Brainy asked smiling which put a smirk on Bouncing boy's face. "Oh yeah" He replied which Crystal giggled at as they headed inside.

Superman and Lightning lad were flying over the forest, Saturn girl in Lightning lad's arms and Superman carrying the wolf in a blue net. Who was struggling to get out.

"Easy fella, I don't wanna drop you" Superman said down to the beast. "Go ahead, save us the hassle" Lightning lad shouted back to them.

"Is she going to be ok?" Superman asked. "Yeah, it's a healing trance, careful what you say though, sometimes she can hear you... found that out the hard way." he mumbled the last bit as they continued flying.

Bouncing boy, Brainy and Crystal were outside the building hiding behind a wall type thing. Bouncing boy then tried to communicate with the others, but is stopped by Brainy.

"Stop! Lando will no doubt be monitoring communicator traffic. Perhaps if I think hard enough Saturn Girl might just notice my brain waves." Brainy stated with both hands to his head. Crystal just stared at him.

"...or we could just do this. HEY GUYS DOWN HERE!" Bouncing boy yelled out to them as they flew just overhead. They landed next to them. "Looks like they got it" Bouncing boy joked to Brainy which made Crystal laugh.

"Uh oh, healing trance…is she ok?" Bouncing boy asked. "She better be" Lightning lad snapped. "Whoa, nice scratch, I hope you don't turn into one of those things." Bouncing boy smirked noticing the big scratch mark on Lightning lad's chest.

Crystal looked at the wolf, "This overgrown pooch is what the whole fuss is about"

"Dr Lando has been conducting outlawed experiments on the indigenous life forms here, this creature is undoubtedly connected." Brainy explained.

"What do you think it is?" Superman asked and a small groan was heard from Saturn girl "...Not what, who." , she gave Lightning lad an annoyed look "and you can put me down now." She snapped.

"How about a little gratitude, we just saved you from this thing." He replied putting her down. "It wasn't going to hurt me, if you hadn't of come in fzzts a zapping I would have told you that." She explained sounding stressed.

"I don't think Dr Lando has been completely honest with us." she explained as she went to let it free from the net. "Y,You're not going to let it loose are ya?" Bouncing boy asked sounding scared.

"We have nothing to worry about... I hope." She said and let it free. It stood up and roared then sat back down again.

"I'd feel more comfortable if we did this on the ship." Brainy suggested, "I doubt he would feel the same way." Saturn Girl replied "and for what I'm about to do we need him as calm as possible."

"In case things get a little, hairy." Lightning lad smirked as his hands charged up. Saturn girl gave him a glare, while he put his hands down. "Fine…"

"haha you got so owned" Crystal giggled. Saturn girl then used her power on the wolf, showing everyone its past. Until it howled out and growled in pain.

"You aren't a monster, you have control." She said to it. Until suddenly it changed into a human form of a male with grey fur and long black hair and long wolf like ears. And buried his face on the ground.

"Interesting." Brainy said "he must have been in some kind of super agitated state." he said again poking the wolf male. "Do you mind?" the wolf asked looking up at him. Brainy was shocked and took a couple of steps back.

"Do you, have a name?" Superman asked as the male looked at the others. Before he could reply a voice was heard. "His name is Brin, Brin Lando." Dr Lando answered from above them, he was surrounded by monsters and robots all growling at them "Welcome home son." He said smirking at him,

"Son? But I thought you said your son got? And that he? And you? And?" Crystal stopped when she finally figured it out…"It was you! You did this to him!"

"Well done Legion, I could've never brought him back on my own." He replied. "You used us to do your dirty work, that distress call was a fake." Superman accused him.

"There is nothing more distressing than to lose a child." He replied and Brin growled in anger at him. "Brin, don't let him get to you, you're in control remember?" she asked and he smiled. "You gotta give him credit though, he has gone this long without cutting this jerk to shreds" Crystal giggled, which got a smile from Brin.

"You better think of your next move, Dr." Superman said to him "How about, back off." Lightning lad suggested for him. "No more experiments, I'm through, you'll never lay another finger on me again." Brin announced.

"Then you leave me no choice. Take them all." He commanded as his robots and monsters charged at them. "Hey Brainy? Can I use the move? Huh can I?" Crystal begged as Brainy looked at them then smiled back at Crystal. "Be my guest"

"WHOO HOO!" She cheered for joy. As she sprung into action. "Move?" Superman asked unaware of what she meant. "You'll see" Lightning lad smirked. Crystal flew to all the robots and made them chase her around a bit, until they all crashed together. She them flipped back a bit higher in the sky. And formed a bunch of crystals in the air, and shot them straight at the robots destroying most of them.

"Wow" Superman said in shock, then went and destroyed three other robots. Saturn girl made an image of Lando to scare the monsters away, she then was attacked by robots. But Brin saved her. Lightning lad shot at some robots destroying them. While Brainy stood on Bouncing boy's back while he span his razor like hands around destroying quite a few robots.

"Suggestion, you should deflate" Brainy suggested. "Thanks, but I think I know when to use my powers." Bouncing boy snapped back up at him, but was then smacked into a tree as Brainy landed on his feet on the floor.

He then stretched out his arms and grabbed on to the robots head, shocking him, but only to get one back himself. He then was forced to let go. "Your pretty good" he said to him. He then jumped over the robot slicing off its arms, and then ran around him slicing him up til he was destroyed.

"But I'm the one with the twelth level intelligence" he smiled at the robot, rubbing his shoulder. "You tell em Brainy" Crystal giggled appearing in front of him.

Superman shot two robots with his laser vision then flew through the smoke and was suddenly jumped on by a load of monsters. "Dog pile?" he asked picking them up "that is so junior varsity." He smirked and threw them away.

Brin and Lightning lad were back to back Brin had robots in front of him, Lightning lad had monsters. "Switch?" Brin asked, as Lightning lad shot the robots. Brin looked at lightning lad. "This doesn't make us buddies or anything" He said to him. While Brin jumped over his head and attacked the monsters. He then saw Lando flying away on his little hovercraft thing, and pursuited him.

Lando ran into his lab and released his monsters who were walking towards him. "Go attack!" he ordered. The monsters looked at each other confused and growled while heading for Lando. "No stop! I'm your master!" he cried.

Brin enetered the room, and roared at the monsters which made them back off, and walk away quietly. "I'd of let him get eaten" Lightning lad said which earned a pat on the arm from Crystal.

Lando began to walk, until Superman grabbed his coat. "Alright Doc, start talking." He ordered

"Very well, what would you like to talk about first, my creations I suppose, perfect specimens, marvels of nature, but not nearly... human enough. No I needed a better subject for my crowning achievement." He explained looking at Brin

"So you used your own son?" Saturn girl asked sounding disgusted.

"That's just wrong! Haha and they say I'm the crazy one" Crystal laughed, which got a hand over the mouth by Bouncing boy.

"It was to see him transform into the most formidable creature ever created for battle." He said as Brin growled at him "he should be thanking me, but no he ran away before the process was complete." He explained.

"Change him back!" Superman commanded pinning Lando up against the wall

"He can't Superman, my DNA has already been altered too much, this is as close to human as I'll ever get." Brin explained.

"But for how long... a day, a week? You'll never be able to control yourself Brin." He smirked at his son.

"Yes he will, and the legion will be there to help." Saturn girl defended which got a smile from Brin. "What about him?" Bouncing boy asked pointing to Lando

"This sector is outside any jurisdiction, even intergalactic law can't touch me, and why would they, my work is a gift... I create life." He announced.

"What you create is suffering, and the forest out there is filled with it, Children look to their parents to protect them, the only thing I've ever been to you is a science experiment... your own son." he shouted and destroyed every bit of technology in that room then stopped "never again." He growled and left with the rest of the legion while Lando dropped to the ground.

The ship began to take off, "I still don't see how we're leaving the planet without functioning atmospheric thrusters." Brainy smiled confused. "Improvised" Bouncing boy smiled back, as outside Superman and Crystal were lifting the ship.

Later in the ship, "Well what do you think?" Bouncing boy asked, as they'd found Brin a black, brown and Orange outfit to wear. He looked at it. "Um, a little tight." He replied. "You'll get used to it...eventually." Superman smirked at him.

"We can find you something else to wear." Saturn girl offered to him. "Aww but that looks cool what he is wearing" Crystal defended.

"It's not the uniform, what if he's right? What if I can't control this monster inside of me?" Brin asked. "No worries dude" Crystal smiled at him. "Yeah, don't worry. We got your back" Lightning lad said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Just watch the claws" he added.

"hmm, it's a deal" Brin smiled, "Are you ready?" Superman asked him holding up a suitcase with the ring and belt in. he put them on and raised his left hand.

"To the Legion of superheroes, I make this solemn pledge, to use my powers for good, to fight for justice and protect the innocent to aid my fellow legionnaires in times of peril and to keep their secrets safe. I choose a new name to honour the heroes of the past, I am... Timberwolf." he announced.

**End of chapter 2**


End file.
